


Regrets

by Cookidomo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Regret, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/Cookidomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Harry died and Draco was there to see it happen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> I was just thinking...  
> When we write, we think about what we want to convey, right?  
> And this was what I wanted to say.

There were voices in Draco's head. They were dark and so, so foul, always whispering words he didn't want to hear: _why. Why_ hadn't he done anything? _Why_ didn't he? _Why_ couldn't he save Harry Potter?

The first time he had said “It wasn't my fault. I wasn't expecting it to happen.”

The second time was “He was the chosen one. He was supposed to be _invincible_.”

The third was “If I had been a second quicker...”

His thoughts kept going 'round and 'round, in a poisonous cycle, and he couldn't stop. 

He couldn't shake off that feeling. He had been at fault because of his incompetence; he was too weak, too slow, and too unaware.

He would try to take a deep breath and stop thinking about it. It didn't do him any good; he just kept thinking about it. The regret wouldn't fade. It was like that Death-eater mark; it wouldn't ever _go_. It wouldn't ever leave him _alone_.

It wasn't his fault, he knew. It wasn't but the voices in his head wouldn't stop. They never would.

 


End file.
